Trish Barnes
Trish Barnes made her first appearance on 18 September 2012. She is portrayed by Tessa Churchard Storylines Trish is Lola Pearce's new social worker. When she arrives at Lola's house, Lola is out buying nappies for her daughter Lexi Pearce, and her grandfather Billy Mitchell has the baby. Billy lies to Trish that he still has a job, even though he has recently lost it. Billy is also concerned when Lola returns with her friend Jay Brown, as he is on police bail for perverting the course of justice in relation to a murder. Trish comes back the next day with a list of concerns, and tells Lola she will be visiting more due to her bad attitude. Trish visits Lola again on several occasions, and sees paint on Lexi's feet, so tells Lola off as it could cause an allergic reaction, though it does not. Trish later worries when Lexi develops a cough. Trish finds out that Billy has lied about being employed, and then decides to visit daily as she feels he and Lola are not coping as she has used a tea towel as a nappy and the flat has not been cleaned. When Lola is arrested for assaulting Alexa Smith, she is angry to see Trish arrive with the police. She bites Trish to stop her taking Lexi, but fails to stop her and is devastated when Trish takes Lexi from her. Lola decides to fight for Lexi and visits Trish at her office, apologising for biting her and asking when she can take Lexi home. Trish says she will have to attend parenting classes and have three access visits a week. Lola gets angry, so Trish says that her behaviour could cause her to lose Lexi for good. Trish brings Lexi to Lola again, but after Lexi leaves, Lola is devastated again, so Billy asks Lexi's grandfather Phil Mitchell for help, and Phil decides to apply for a residency order for Lexi to live with him. Trish later arrives at Lola's, but without Lexi as she is ill. Trish is present when Phil decides to take Lexi to see his son, Lexi's father Ben Mitchell, who is in prison for murder, and Trish and Lola both refuse to let him. Phil asks Sharon Rickman to pretend to be his fiancée to have a better chance of getting Lexi, and during a meeting between Trish, Phil and Lola, where Trish is assessing Phil, Sharon interrupts and introduces herself to Trish. When Alexa drops the assault charge, Lola thinks she will get Lexi back, but Trish informs her that the neglect case is still pending. Trish attends court where Phil is granted custody of Lexi, being her foster father, and Lola is allowed three access visits per week. When Lola learns that Phil wants to take Lexi on holiday for two weeks, Lola asks Trish's advice. Trish says that Lola is entitled to her access visits and can seek legal advice, however Lola agrees to let Phil go. When Phil returns, Trish informs him that she is pleased with Lola and she may get full custody of Lexi soon, leaving Phil unhappy. Trish attends a court hearing, stating Lola's positive progress and recommending that Lola has increased access to Lexi, but Phil has his solicitor tell the court that Lola turns up late and has a bad temper, so Lola's access does not change. Lola is angry and devastated, and Trish lends her support to Lola. After Phil and Lola sort their differences, Trish visits Phil and informs him that social services are preparing to increase Lola's visits to Lexi, with a view to returning Lexi to Lola in a couple of months. Checking on Lola's progress, Trish arrives unexpectedly and is invited to and attends a family dinner with Lola, Phil and Sharon. At the dinner, Sharon tells Trish that she and Phil are back together. At the court hearing, Trish is present when Lola is re-awarded custody of Lexi. She also visits Lola at home to see how she is coping. On another visit in August, Trish tells Lola she will cut back her visits to once a month as Lola is doing so well, and says soon she may not need to visit at all. In January 2017, Trish visits Denise Fox, who is planning to have her baby adopted when it is born. She tells Trish that she does not want to spend any time with the baby. Trish is later seen in February 2017 given Denise an update about her baby who is now named Raymond. List of Appearances *Episode 4499 (18 September 2012) *Episode 4500 (20 September 2012) *Episode 4501 (21 September 2012) *Episode 4502 (24 September 2012) *Episode 4506 (1 October 2012) *Episode 4508 (4 October 2012) *Episode 4509 (5 October 2012) *Episode 4510 (8 October 2012) *Episode 4512 (11 October 2012) *Episode 4518 (22 October 2012) *Episode 4520 (25 October 2012) *Episode 4524 (1 November 2012) *Episode 4533 (19 November 2012) *Episode 4547 (13 December 2012) *Episode 4575 (24 January 2013) *Episode 4589 (18 February 2013) *Episode 4597 (4 March 2013) *Episode 4598 (5 March 2013) *Episode 4601 (8 March 2013) *Episode 4614 (1 April 2013) *Episode 4638 (13 May 2013) *Episode 4639 (14 May 2013) *Episode 4640 (16 May 2013) *Episode 4644 (23 May 2013) *Episode 4648 (30 May 2013) *Episode 4697 (23 August 2013) *Episode 5419/5420 (5 January 2017) *Episode 5446 (21 February 2017) *Episode 5451 (2 March 2017) Category:Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Social Workers Category:2012 Arrivals Category:2017 Departures